


Kismet

by eliah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Guilt, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah/pseuds/eliah
Summary: Suna havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha testemunhado aquela cena, os dois morrendo juntos. E ver a única pessoa que já amou morrer várias vezes diante de seus olhos sem poder interferir doía tanto quanto o arrependimento que carregava.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	Kismet

"É tudo minha culpa.” - Confessou abaixando-se ao lado do rapaz. 

Observou sua feição, mechas cacheadas coladas na testa por causa do suor, seus olhos eram como ônix e refletiam apenas dor. Dor pelos ferimentos espalhados pelo seu corpo, mas principalmente pelo estado do homem de fios dourados deitado diante deles, com quem entrelaçava os dedos. 

Ele não sabia seus nomes, resolveu manter distância dessa vez. Pensou que talvez assim, quando chegasse a hora, não doeria tanto. A eternidade é uma maldição quando se vive em arrependimento e não tinha um dia que Suna não se odiasse por ter sido tão egoísta. 

Mas naquela época ele pensava que era amor.

Suna o amava. Desde quando eram conhecidos por Eos, o deus do amanhecer e Helio, o deus do sol. Eles eram inseparáveis, parceiros naturais, os melhores guerreiros, os deuses mais cultuados. Uma parte dele acreditava que todos amavam a Helio da mesma forma que ele, afinal como era possível estar em sua presença e não admira-lo? 

Mas então havia Selene, a Lua. Que não parecia impressionada pelo Sol mas ainda assim o tinha por completo. Era injusto. 

Eos pensou que uma vez que se livrasse de Selene poderia finalmente ser amado por Helio. 

No auge da sua vaidade e egoísmo roubou a caixa da Pandora e a abriu no templo da Lua. As divindades não teriam misericórdia de quem ousasse encostar no objeto novamente, quem dirá abri-la.

Havia passado meses pensando no plano perfeito, na encenação mais propícia para que ela fosse culpada e Eos havia conseguido, sabia que não haveria perdão ou defesa. 

Mas no momento que os deuses chegaram, era o sol quem estava lá.

Hélio foi sentenciado, ferido gravemente e jogado para morrer no rio Erídano, Selene mergulhou para salvá-lo mas foi tragada com a correnteza. Foram condenados a humanidade e a não ficarem juntos por seis encarnações. 

Para aliviar o fardo da culpa, Suna sempre se assegurou em fazer com que as almas se encontrassem, mas nunca conseguiu chegar a tempo de evitar um final trágico.

A princípio, achou que não sofreria nenhuma punição, que os deuses não tinham consciência de sua traição, mas Karma é onipresente e é impossível escapar dela. Ainda assim, pensou que poderia fazer Helio se apaixonar por ele em outras vidas, mas aprendeu da pior forma que apesar de condenadas, as duas almas estavam destinadas uma à outra e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar esse amor. E diante de toda aquela situação, ele sabia que não era digno.

Suna havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha testemunhado aquela cena, os dois morrendo juntos. E ver a única pessoa que já amou morrer várias vezes diante de seus olhos sem poder interferir doía tanto quanto o arrependimento que carregava. 

A tosse do homem à sua frente lhe trouxe de volta de seus devaneios. Uma mão sobre o abdômen tentando conter de forma inútil o sangramento enquanto a outra apertava os dedos pálidos da figura ao lado. A Lua desviou seu olhar pro Sol, lágrimas escorrendo pelas têmporas mas fraco demais para verbalizar um último pedido de ajuda. Suna sabia que era desnecessário, a alma daquele homem já não estava mais lá.

"Na próxima vida. Eu prometo."


End file.
